


Honour Bound

by kittenofdoomage



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Female Reader, Knotting, Reader Insert, Smut, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, a/o, alpha/beta/omega, senator!Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very late admission for @kazchester-fanfiction's Gadreel’s Gigs. My job was Senator. All those thoughts of him in a suit - how distracting. I also opted for this to be an A/B/O, with Alpha!Gadreel and Omega!reader. There’s a lot of plot, more than I expected, but there’s some juicy smut too. Also included in my @spnkinkbingo submission.</p><p>*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour Bound

 

Castiel’s fingers were merciless.

It was something you’d always known since you were a child, but today, he was relentless in his tickling, and attacked you every chance he got. Even threatening him wasn’t working, and you could honestly say you were tired from laughing so hard.

Not that you hadn’t needed it.

He’d been your best friend since you were both eight years old, since before you’d both succumbed to the pressures of adulthood. You were a regular girl from a regular family; he was the black sheep of one of the largest, richest families in Kansas. His elder Alpha brothers held positions of power all over the state, but Castiel, being an Omega, was hidden away. These being an Omega wasn’t so much of a big deal, unless your family was prominent like the Novaks.

And this was where he’d ended up. A small apartment in the centre of Lawrence, paid for by his family provided he didn’t bring any attention their way. It wasn’t something they had to worry about with the blue eyed Omega – he had no interest in anything but watching Netflix and reading.

It was what made you work as friends. Being an unmated male Omega wasn’t frowned upon, but you were an unmated female Omega, and at your age, it was discouraged to be single. But with an absent family, and no one particularly interested in your company, aside from Cas, you’d never sought out the mate you’d dreamt of as a little girl.

Chances were he wasn’t out there anyway.

Castiel was the only friend you needed. He understood you, and cared about you without putting any of that romantic nonsense into life, and despite several relationships with male Betas over the years since you’d struck out on your own, you’d never clicked with anyone. Even your office job didn’t provide many social opportunities – not that you’d take them if it did.

‘You staying for dinner tonight?’ Cas’ chin duh into your shoulder as he lent over you, grinning at your flushed face from his most recent tickling attack. ‘I think my brother is coming over.’

‘Which one?’ You asked, shrugging him off.

‘The only one that bothers with me. Gadreel.’ His blue eyes twinkled. ‘Or are you gonna run away because of your massive crush on my big ol’ Alpha brother?’

‘Shut up, Cas.’ The mumbled words didn’t even sound angry, and Castiel laughed gently as he poked your ribs. ‘I’ll stay for dinner. And I do  _ not _ fancy your brother.’ You moved away from him, looking out the window at the bright Kansas sky. ‘Isn’t he running for re-election?’

Castiel nodded, slinging himself across his couch, folding his feet together as he watched you. ‘He is. I even had the pleasure of a phone call from my darling mother warning me to be on my best behaviour. She wouldn’t want me dragging the family name through the mud.’

You snorted unattractively folding your arms over your chest. ‘Your mother is the nastiest Beta I’ve ever met.’

He grinned, tucking his hands behind his head. ‘She said you were the most disagreeable Omega she’d ever met. But that’s probably because you didn’t roll over and beg for a belly scratch.’ His blue eyes flashed. ‘Doesn’t help you’re a commoner.’

‘Don’t call me that.’ You growled, grabbing a cushion from the armchair and launching it at his head. ‘Least I’m not a perpetual bachelor.’

‘No, but you’re heading for spinsterhood.’ He mocked, catching the cushion and throwing it back. ‘Good thing you don’t have a crush on Gadreel – I think Mother’s head would spin around and fly off if you and him decided to mix genes.’

You stuck your tongue out, jumping a little as a knock came at the door. Castiel sat up, frowning for a second before jumping over the back of the couch, jogging lightly to the front door and opening it. On the other side, his taller, imposing looking Alpha brother stood, an uneasy expression on his face.

‘Gadreel!’ Castiel exclaimed happily, reaching forward to hug his brother, who looked even more uncomfortable at the contact. ‘Nice to see you.’

‘And you, brother.’ Gadreel commented, clearing his throat as his younger sibling pulled away. ‘May I come in?’

‘Of course.’ Cas stood aside, shutting the door behind Gadreel as he walked in. He came into your view a few moments later, and you smiled a little, feeling an overwhelming sense of shyness come over you. ‘Oh, hey, you remember Y/N right?’ Your best friend asked, and Gadreel’s eyes swept over you.

He was so different from how you remembered him – and it had been a few years since you’d last seen him in person. Wearing a tailored suit, pressed to perfection, he looked every inch the politician he seemed on television. You’d seen him in news reports and interviews – you weren’t ashamed to say you’d saved a few of them on Tivo.

‘Y/N.’ Gadreel spoke your name slowly, as if testing it out on his tongue, and it sent a shudder running down your spine. Obviously, you’d never gotten over your crush on him from when you were ten years old. ‘You were the small child Castiel was always running around with. Didn’t you once headbutt our eldest brother Michael in the testicles?’

You blushed furiously as Castiel sniggered. ‘Y-yeah. That was me.’

Gadreel regarded you for a few moments more, and you felt like throwing yourself out the window to avoid the embarrassment. Finally, his eyes returned to his brother and he smiled. ‘I’m amazed you have remained friends all this time, Castiel. Although, it makes it easier to give you the bad news.’

‘Bad news?’ Cas asked, frowning, tilting his head to the side gently. ‘What bad news? Is it Father?’

The elder Novak shook his head. ‘No. No, Father is fine. He is, of course, slowly going insane with Mother’s constant nagging, but aren’t we all?’ He smiled, his eyes flickering back to you for the briefest of seconds. ‘I wanted to tell you in person, that I won’t be able to visit as much over the coming months. With the re-election campaign starting, I will have too much to do to be able to make it home.’ He reached out, placing a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. ‘I do hope you understand, Castiel. I do not want you to feel abandoned.’

Castiel shrugged, shaking his head. ‘No, no it’s okay. I know…I know Mother didn’t want me around so much because of everything, I don’t –‘

‘It is not to do with Mother, Castiel. I would not let her force me into treating you the way Michael and Raphael have. Besides,’ he smirked, ‘I believe she has her hands particularly full with Gabriel right now.’

‘What’s wrong with Gabriel?’ You blurted out, and Gadreel looked over at you, removing his hand from Castiel’s shoulder.

‘Gabriel recently married, and Mother…does not approve of his choice in women.’

Castiel sniggered. ‘Mother says that Kali is a high maintenance witch.’

Gadreel grimaced, but it was clear to see he was holding back a smirk. ‘Mother just doesn’t like someone who will stand up to her. We all knew Gabriel wouldn’t find an Omega. He’s a Beta, and a tricky one at that. Kali is the perfect match for him.’ He sighed. ‘I won’t be stopping for dinner tonight, Castiel. I have to fly out to the capital tomorrow to deal with some issues that the election is dragging up.’ Castiel’s face dropped and Gadreel looked guilty as sin. ‘I don’t wish to disappoint you, brother, but this cannot be helped.’

The younger of the two sulked for a few seconds, before perking up a little. ‘It’s okay.’ He glanced over to you. ‘I’m sure Y/N will be happy to keep me company.’

You smiled, knowing he was putting on a brave face, and predicting a trip to the store for ice cream later. Castiel never said it out loud, but he hated being shunned and ignored by his family. Gadreel was the only one he felt close too, and you knew this would hurt him deeply. But at the same time, Gadreel seemed sincere – and he did have a very important job to do. ‘You know I am more than happy to.’ You affirmed, leaning back against the window.

Gadreel smiled, looking at you with those intense eyes of his, and you almost wilted under his gaze. ‘I am indebted to you, Y/N. It warms my heart to know Castiel has such a loyal friend.’ He didn’t look at you for long, but it was long enough, and you felt your hands shake a little. ‘I must be going. I will call you, Castiel, but please, if there is anything you need, do not hesitate to contact me.’

‘I won’t.’

The brothers hugged again, and Castiel walked Gadreel out as you took your usual spot on the couch, waiting for your best friend to return. When he did, he leaned over the back of the couch, his fingers finding your sides easily.

‘You’re so in love, it’s sickening.’ He teased, and you squealed as he started another tickling onslaught.

Castiel’s fingers truly were merciless.

*****

‘Cas, I feel like shit.’ You rolled over on the large bed, pouting at your best friend as he frowned down at you. ‘This is just getting worse, every time.’

The blue eyed man reached over, pressing the back of his hand to your forehead. ‘Yeah, you’re getting a temperature. You know what they say – it gets worse the longer you put off finding a mate.’ He shrugged. ‘I can’t do anything. You know what you need.’

‘Which would be great –  _ if _ there were any Alphas out there that weren’t complete douchebags. I don’t wanna be someone’s bitch.’ You groaned, stretching out your arms and legs, every muscle rolling and popping in protest. The heats had been getting worse the past few times, and you knew Castiel spoke the truth. Being an unmated female Omega sucked beyond the telling of it, and you envied him for being a guy. Life was apparently easier if you had a dick.

‘Want me to call my brother?’ Cas teased, nudging you with his elbow.

‘How about you go get me some icecream and put Netflix on,’ you grumbled in reply, burying your head in one of his fluffier pillows as he chuckled and climbed from the bed. Five minutes later, he returned with a tub of Chocolate Fudge Brownie, a spoon and the television remote, and you smiled up at him from where you were half buried.

‘Have I mentioned your my best friend?’ You took his offerings as he sat back down on the bed.

‘Have I mentioned that you don’t live here?’ He quipped and you poked your tongue out. ‘Seriously, are you going home?’

You shrugged. ‘I don’t like it there. My apartment is cold and empty and I haven’t done grocery shopping in ages. And besides, you love the company.’

Cas sighed, nodding. ‘You’re right. I do. But what if, you know, I wanted to…bring someone home or something.’ You barked a laugh and he scowled at you, before his face melting into a sad expression. ‘Yeah, point taken. There was a really fit guy at the Best Buy the other day. But I think he was already with someone.’

‘At least you were looking,’ you murmured around a mouthful of chocolate icecream. ‘I haven’t had a date in…three years?’

‘You’re too picky.’

‘Shut up.’

This was how it always went when you were in heat. You hated going home to your cold little apartment. Cas’ spare room became your home away from home, and he’d often joked that you may as well just move in so you could grow old, own a thousand cats and go crazy together. It was part of his charm really, how awkward he was in the real world, but you wouldn’t have him any other way.

It was a few more days before he made the suggestion again.

‘I don’t know why you don’t just move in.’ Cas muttered, running his hand over your head as you sulked in a ball. The cramps had only been getting worse and worse over the last few days, and right now, you’d accept the floor opening up and swallowing you.

‘Because that would cause problems for you and your family. I don’t want you getting cut off.’ You groaned into a pillow, your arms wrapped firmly around your middle as your body kept hating on you. Your temperature was through the roof, and Cas had expressed concern that you’d been feeling progressively worse. ‘Oh my god, kill me.’ You wiped at your forehead, whining pathetically.

Castiel stood up abruptly. ‘I’m calling Sam.’

‘What?’ You blinked, noticing your vision was a little blurrier than normal. ‘You don’t –‘

‘Shut up. You’re sick. This isn’t a normal heat, and I’m not gonna sit here whilst you melt everywhere.’ He grinned. ‘That would be messy.’ If you’d had the energy, you would have protested further, and maybe thrown a pillow at him, but at it was, you rolled onto your belly and dragged your knees to your chest, laying with your butt in the air. Sometimes it helped ease the nausea, but it didn’t appear to be working this time.

You could hear Cas moving about in the apartment, and a few moments later you heard his voice, muffled from distance.

‘Yeah, Sam?’ He paused briefly. ‘She’s gotten worse. You said to call if her temperature went up, but now she’s not eating and drinking. She’s says she’s fine, but I’m worried.’ Another pause, and you strained to hear. ‘Okay, see you soon.’ The phone call ended and you let gravity pull you down into the soft covers of Cas’ bed. He walked back into the room, seeing you laying there, flushed and sweating, practically panting. ‘I’m gonna get you some water.’

‘Cas, I don’t need Sam. I don’t care if he’s the best Omega specialist in the entire state. It’s just a bad heat.’ Cas stopped in the doorway, looking back at you. ‘It is. I’m fine.’

He levelled you with an intense stare, those blue eyes burning into you before he shook his head and walked away, seeing straight through your lie. With a cry of frustration, you buried yourself further into the covers, feeling tears well up. You knew this was more than a bad heat, but you didn’t want to believe it.

Omega biology sucked. Your body was craving an Alpha’s touch, but you’d never found the one Alpha who would treat you right. When you were younger, you’d met an Alpha who you thought was it, but before you’d come close to letting him mate you, he’d shown his true colours, and you’d walked away. You were a social outcast, deemed too old to find a mate now.

And rumour had it that unmated Omegas died from the heats, because their bodies couldn’t deal. Your genetics placed you in a “breed only” category, and even though society had evolved and Omegas could now hold jobs and responsibilities and be whatever they wanted, that evolution had not translated to the primitive pack nature of human biology.

You floated in and out of consciousness, not even acknowledging Castiel as he sat back down on the bed with you, gently rubbing circles on your back as you slept fitfully. Sometimes, you wished he was an Alpha, then he could help you. He was probably the only guy you’d ever trusted fully, but he was more like your brother, your best friend, and the thought of looking at him that way made you feel even more nauseous.

Unbidden, Gadreel slipped into your mind, and you whimpered. He was an Alpha, and the only one who’d ever been slightly decent to you. But he was the most unavailable Alpha going – you’d read all the interviews and papers on him, seen the reports. Gadreel Novak – top campaigner for Omega rights, but he’d never take a mate. He was selfless, only wanting to spend his life helping others.

‘Cas?’ The sound of the front door to the apartment shutting had you shifting in your sleep, and Castiel jumping up to meet Sam as he walked into the apartment. Sam Winchester was an old friend of Castiel’s from college, and despite being giant-sized, he was one of the most caring, sweet Betas you’d ever met. He specialised in Omega medicine and he had his own clinic, although it wouldn’t be the first time Cas had called him for a home visit. ‘Hey, there you are. Where’s Y/N?’

‘My room.’ Cas replied, standing out of Sam’s way as he moved through to the bedroom, case in hand as he knelt beside the bed, his hazel eyes full of concern. ‘I said she was bad.’

‘You should have called me sooner,’ Sam grumbled, reaching over to touch your hand. You twitched a little, but didn’t wake up, your breathing erratic, the sheets wet underneath your body. You’d stripped down to a pair of shorts and a thin vest, but it hadn’t stopped your overheated body from sweating profoundly. ‘Shit, Y/N, can you hear me?’

Cas hovered, worry on his face as you refused to respond, pulling away from the larger man. ‘I told her. I said this was bad and she kept saying she was fine.’

Sam opened his case, pulling out a thermometer and managing to slid it between your thinly partly lips. You barely moved, your fingers twitching as he took your pulse and then checked the thermometer. ‘She’s burning up. Fever is dangerous. She needs to be at the clinic and monitored.’ He stood up, looking around before dragging the sheet out from underneath you. You barely protested, shivering despite the fever. ‘You’re coming with me.’

‘What?’ Cas blinked.

Sam huffed as he wrapped the sheet around you and easily lifted you from the bed. ‘You’re her best friend. She’s gonna be scared if she wakes up in a strange place.’

‘You’ve met Y/N right? She doesn’t really do scared.’

You whimpered, burrowing into Sam’s arms, and he frowned. ‘She needs fluids and something to bring the fever down. Otherwise, she will die, you got me?’ Cas paled, and nodded, stepping out of  the way for Sam to move past him, before bending and grabbing his friend’s case and following him out the door.

*****

You felt like you were swimming in cotton wool, and you gasped for air, trying to push your way out of the haze. Cool fingers touched your arm, and you lifted your eyelids, finding them too heavy with a millisecond and giving up. Letting the darkness pull you back down, you relaxed, feeling better than you had in days.

‘Y/N?’

‘Hmm?’ You hummed in response to your name, feeling a smile on your face.

‘How you feeling?’

‘I’m floating.’

‘She’s gonna be loopy for a bit.’ A new voice explained. ‘But this should all be over tomorrow. This isn’t a fix, Cas. She can’t do this again, or it will kill her.’

‘You wanna tell her she’s got three months to find an Alpha or die?’

A jolt of indignation shot through you, and you forced your eyes open, only to squint at bright light. ‘Don’t want an Alpha.’ You scowled, before your expression changed. ‘Unless it’s him. Oh, him I’d take. Pretty Alpha.’

Sam looked at Cas, raising an eyebrow. ‘Loopy. You can deal with it.’

You sighed, squirming in the bed, relieved to not feel the thick layer of sweat you’d been dealing with for days. ‘Gadreel’s knot would be perfect.’

Cas’ face contorted in horror as Sam chuckled. ‘I don’t need to hear that.’

‘Mmmm, that strong jaw and those arms…he looks so good in a suit.’ You giggled, and Castiel covered his ears as Sam backed out of the room, almost snorting with laughter. ‘Doesn’t he look good in a suit? I bet he’d look good in anything.’

‘Please stop. It’s the drugs talking.’

You smiled, curling onto your side, realising that the cramps and sickness were gone, leaving behind the floaty, happy feeling in your head. When Castiel took the seat next to the bed, you were already out cold, dreams of Senator Novak running wild through your medicated brain.

*****

_ Six weeks later… _

The knock at the door had Gadreel looking up, and he smiled as his younger brother slipped into the office, his posture slumped inwards as he shut the door behind him.

‘Castiel!’ The elder Novak stood, walking around the desk to embrace his younger sibling, able to almost smell the tension rolling off of him. ‘You seem on edge, brother. What brings you here?’

Bright blue eyes looked at him, and Gadreel frowned, gesturing to the chair opposite his, taking his own seat as Castiel twiddled his thumbs nervously and watched him across the desk. ‘It’s Y/N,’ he started, seeing his brother’s expression deepen. ‘She’s not well.’

‘Y/N. Your Omega friend.’ Gadreel’s clarification was hesitant. Castiel recognised that tone, and tried to ignore it. Gadreel clearly knew who Y/N was - she’d been a major instalment in Cas’ life for over two decades, after all. ‘How can I help? Do you need a physician?’

‘No, no.’ Castiel shook his head. ‘My friend Sam, he’s an Omega specialist, and he managed to help but…’ He trailed off, unsure how to proceed. It wasn’t a light favour he was asking of his eldest brother. Gadreel waited, patiently, remembering his younger brother’s lack of eloquence where it came to words. ‘Her heats. They’re getting worse. Sam says that if she doesn’t find an Alpha, the next one might kill her.’

Gadreel’s eyebrows shot up, and he sat back in his chair. ‘So. Find her a mate. She is an attractive woman, Castiel, I’m unsure how she has not found one thusfar.’

Cas gave a lopsided smile. ‘She’s stubborn.’ His brother smirked, and muttered something underneath his breath that sounded like “I remember”. He folded his hands over each other and leaned forward. ‘Finding her a mate is harder than it sounds. She’s a lot older than most unmated Omegas are. I thought you might be able to help.’

The elder Novak grimaced, leaning to the side of his chair, one elbow perched on the armrest. ‘I don’t know any unmated Alphas, Castiel. I know a few physicians that may be able to delay the onset of her symptoms, but beyond that -’

‘What about you?’ The question stopped Gadreel dead, and Castiel couldn’t stop his mouth from continuing. ‘You’re an Alpha. You’re unmated. You fight for Omega rights. And Y/N...well, she’s always had a crush on you. And you just said she’s attractive.’

Gadreel’s head was shaking before Cas had even finished, and the Omega’s stomach dropped. ‘Castiel, I cannot, I just - I’m in the middle of election year. For one thing, I am too busy to dedicate the time to a mate. It is not a simple thing to consider, what you are asking me - and it is not fair to Y/N to dictate her life this way. Help her find a mate, by all means, but you cannot just choose for her.’ Gadreel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

‘She’s due to go into heat this weekend.’ Castiel sounded miserable as he spoke. ‘I don’t know what else to do, Gadreel. She’s already going downhill. Sam can’t help her any more. This heat...it might kill her.’ His blue eyes focused on his brother, tears gathering quickly in them, and Gadreel felt sick to his stomach.

‘I cannot, Castiel. You ask too much of me.’

The tears in his little brother’s eyes turned angry, and Castiel stood, almost knocking the chair over in his haste and anger. ‘Too much? Too much to save my best friend?’ His words were spat and full of venom. ‘I see  _ too much _ of mother in you these days, Gadreel. Good luck with your campaign.’ The parting shot was malicious and Gadreel flinched heavily as Cas slammed the office door at his departure, the sound of his irritated yell at the secretary echoing in the hallway.

Guilt and worry settled into the pit of his belly as he thought of Y/N, and her pretty smile the last time he’d seen her. He couldn’t help. He wasn’t the best choice for her in the slightest. He wasn’t a good Alpha. She deserved better.

He was making the right decision.

Wasn’t he?

*****

The apartment was quiet when Castiel returned, and panic flared up, prompting him to run to the guest room. It was empty, and he quickly checked his room, sagging against the door frame in relief when he saw you, curled up in the middle of his bed, sleeping peacefully. Watching you for a few seconds, he ran through his options, wondering how the hell he was going to help you.

His brother had been his last hope. He’d really thought Gadreel would do this for you. It wasn’t difficult to see that he had at least an attraction to you, but maybe Cas was seeing it wrong.

Either way, you would be lucky if you made it through this heat.

Padding from the doorway, he moved over to the bed, sitting down beside you and pushing a stray piece of hair from your cheek. You whimpered and shifted, snuggling down into the blankets, and Cas wondered if the familiar smell was comforting to you. He knew from his heats that scents always became more sensitive a few days before. He also knew that you’d be ravenous when you woke up.

With a smile, he brushed your cheek with his thumb. He might not be able to find you an Alpha, but he could do something about getting your favourite pizza delivered for when you woke.

*****

‘Gadreel?’

He didn’t even hear the sound of his name as he sat forward, leaning on the glass conference table, his thoughts a million miles away.

‘Gadreel?’

His head snapped up and he felt his cheeks redden as he gave a humbled smile at one of the team. ‘My apologies. I did not sleep well last night.’

The woman who’d been addressing him gave a curt nod and continued with her questions, mainly based around the campaign and the various promises and pledges Gadreel was making. It was all straightforward, boring stuff that he’d gone over a thousand times before, but with a large presentation coming up at the weekend, there was no avoiding these meetings.

Before he knew it, he’d slipped back into daydreaming and the meeting finished. He remained at the table, flipping aimlessly through the paperwork in front of him, sighing heavily when everyone had left. The meeting was not on his mind - even the campaign didn’t seem as important to him.

Castiel’s words lay heavy on his thoughts, even his own words haunted him. Gadreel hadn’t been lying when he said he’d not slept properly. For six days now, he’d gone over and over his conversation with his brother. His fingers itched to call or text, to find out how Y/N was, if she was okay...but he knew that wouldn’t be received well after the confrontation with Cas.

Gadreel wasn’t stupid. He knew what would happen if Y/N failed to find a mate in time for the needs her body placed on her. Biology was ridiculous, but there had been no medical breakthrough to stop the heats from killing female Omegas. Male Omegas were unable to breed in ninety percent of cases, and the heat did not affect them as severely. It was part of his campaign - to provide more medical research to stop the unnecessary deaths and the often forced matings that families initiated to stop the death of a loved one.

It wasn’t fair to be forced into love, and he didn’t want that for Y/N. Even if he’d harboured feelings for her since she was a small child, barely a few years younger than him. 

‘Sir?’ A knock at the door revealed Hannah, a younger intern at the office. She smiled as Gadreel beckoned her inside the conference room. ‘You don’t seem to be focused today.’

‘No.’ Gadreel smiled, noting her intuitiveness. ‘I am not. I have a personal problem that I cannot seem to draw my mind away from.’

‘Is it anything to do with your brother’s visit the other day?’ She asked, sliding into the seat next to him. ‘He seemed upset.’

‘Castiel can become...very animated when he is passionate about something. And I am afraid I may have worsened things by refusing him.’ Hannah frowned, tilting her head a little and Gadreel gave a humourless chuckle. ‘His friend, she is an Omega. I have known her since we were children, and she has never taken a mate. But -’

Hannah nodded. ‘She’s sick. I’ve seen the papers, when it’s happened to others. It isn’t a common occurrence, is it? I thought that the families usually arranged -’

‘Y/N has little to no family, and those she does have, do not care for her well-being. That being said,’ Gadreel smiled fondly, ‘she is as stubborn as the ocean is wide.’ The intern gave a small grin at his affectionate words. ‘My brother asked me to help save her and I...I sent him away.’

Hannah watched the older man sit back in his chair, his face contorted in misery. ‘Mr Novak, if you don’t mind me asking - do you love this woman?’

Gadreel’s eyes flicked up and he nodded. ‘I believe I have since I saw her headbutt my elder brother in the testicles.’ Hannah sniggered. ‘She’s spirited.’

‘Then why do you hesitate?’ The girl asked, and Gadreel looked down at his hands, rubbing his thumbs together. ‘I mean, without being too forward, you seem to be upset that you refused your brother, and that this Y/N might die because of her heat. Is it because of the election campaign?’

‘There are many things to consider. I had never thought I would find a mate. I had never intended to.’

Hannah shrugged. ‘Life gives you lemons, make lemonade, right? That’s what my mom always told me. And there’s another eight months of campaign left. Being a Senator doesn’t mean you should spent your life alone. Besides, you’re campaigning for Alpha/Omega rights. Shouldn’t you at least have a little perspective on that?’

Gadreel contemplated Hannah’s words as she stood up from the table, glancing at the clock.

‘You don’t have any more meetings for today. At least go and see if she’s okay.’

He smiled up at Hannah as she headed for the door. ‘Thank you, Hannah. I believe I shall.’

She paused as she reached the door. ‘And Mr Novak?’ Gadreel raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish. ‘If it’s any help, I think you’d probably make a pretty good dad.’

*****

Muffled voices roused you from the sleep you’d struggled to get to in the first place. Your body was slick with sweat; your temperature had been steadily climbing since your heat took hold four days ago. With every passing hour, you felt weaker, needier, and nauseous - food had been a no-go and water was about the only thing you could keep down.

Although, you didn’t see the point. Another few days of this, and you’d be dead. Sam Winchester had been by to see you, had done all the usual tests, but even his suppressants and medical expertise couldn’t help you. He didn’t need to tell you that, and you’d known when he’d explained it to his friend, because Castiel hadn’t even tried to hide the fact that he’d been crying.

All the fuss was for nothing. Omega women died like this all the time and no one batted an eyelid. They’re rather force girls into unsuitable relationships, and render them unhappy, just so they’d have a knot to service them.

Words faded in and out through the fever slowly disintegrating your brain, and you thought for a brief second, that you smelled Alpha in the air. Sam and Castiel had both been here for days, and no Alpha would want you like this. You rolled over and buried yourself in the covers, despite the heat, trying to find comfort in the familiar smell of Castiel’s detergent.

‘You have got to let me see her.’

It sounded like Gadreel. God, you were hallucinating. Finally.

‘You weren’t interested last week!’ Cas was yelling, and you whimpered, smothering your own head with a pillow. Everything seemed more and more sensitive by the second, and you hated it.

‘I made a mistake, brother. She needs me, I see that now.’ Gadreel sounded desperate, and you heard something thud.

‘Cas, I don’t think we have a choice. Either he takes her with him, or she dies here.’ Sam was trying to be the voice of reason, and you scowled at your own hallucinating mind, whining in pain as the effort to scrunch up your face only impounded your headache. ‘Gadreel, she’s not strong enough for what she needs now.’

‘What do I do?’

The voices faded away, and you let yourself slip back into restless sleep, not even moving when the door to the bedroom opened and Sam walked in. He approached the bed gingerly, bending down and checking your vitals as you whined in your slumber.

‘She’s overheated. I can give her something to take her temperature down, but it won’t last long. Anything I give her now is a brief reprieve from the pain, but you’ll only get a couple of hours.’ He stood up, motioning to Gadreel, who stood in the doorway. ‘I know, it’s overwhelming for me and I’m a Beta. I can’t imagine how you feel.’

‘Is she okay to be moved?’ Gadreel asked, his cheeks flushed as his body responded to the sleeping Omega. Sam nodded, sighing as he gestured to the bed. ‘I shall take her down to my car. Castiel would probably prefer this did not happen under his roof.’

‘Damn right.’ The disgruntled male called from the hallway, and Sam chuckled.

Gadreel stepped forward, scooping your smaller form up in the covers, inhaling deeply, smelling everything that was you. As he turned, Castiel opened the door wider, worry written across his face. ‘You’re gonna take good care of her, right, Gadreel? You’re not gonna…’ His sentence hung in the air, and Gadreel frowned.

‘I will, I assure you, brother. She will be fine with me. I have denied this for far too long.’

‘I won’t have to tease her about having a crush on you anymore.’ Castiel grinned and Gadreel smiled back, shifting you in his arms. ‘Just...call me when she’s up and about.’ His expression turned mischievous. ‘Mom is going to flip out.’

‘Let me deal with Mother.’ Gadreel mumbled, pushing past his brother on the way out to the door. You stirred in his arms, opening your eyes to stare up at him with a confused look. ‘Y/N…’

‘Gadreel?’

‘Shush, little one. I’m taking you home.’

‘I don’t want to go home.’ You whimpered, curling into him, feeling no desire to leave the warm, protective embrace of your Alpha, even as he carried you into the elevator. ‘I want to stay with you.’

‘And you shall. Rest now. You will feel better soon.’

His words calmed you, and you let your eyes flutter shut, giving into the need to sleep, and hoping that when you woke up, it wasn’t all a dream.

*****

This was  _ not  _ your bedroom at home or the guest room at Cas’.

The sheets smelt familiar, but the mattress was all wrong and the pillows not as soft as the ones you’d had before. Slowly, you dragged your eyes open, seeing the peach coloured walls around you, the generic paintings on the walls and the bland pine furniture. It was obviously someone’s guest room but not the one you’d been in.

It took effort to sit up, but as you did, you realised that your fever had gone down, and you weren’t in as much pain as you remembered. Not that you remembered a whole bunch after the first couple of days of your heat hitting. It was worse than anything you’d ever experienced before, and you were convinced you were headed for an early grave.

Blinking away the confusion, you rubbed at your eyes, yawning and rolling your shoulders to try and work out the kinks. Whatever had happened, you remembered Sam, and Castiel trying to get you to eat and -

Gadreel.

Gadreel had been there. He’d spoken to Sam, and Sam had done...something. The details were fuzzy and you groaned, letting your head fall into your hands.

A knock came at the guestroom door, and you jerked upright, seeing the door slowly open to reveal Gadreel. He had a tray of food in his hands, and he wasn’t looking up as he walked into the room. You watched as he closed the door behind himself, his eyes dragging up to see you sat upright, the shock evident on his face.

‘Y/N, you are awake.’ He blinked, moving a little faster over to the bed to put the tray of food on the bedside table. It was only toast and some orange juice, and your eyes automatically went to the painkillers next to the plate. ‘I brought you food. Sam gave you something that would lessen the pain for a short time, but he was unsure how long it would last.’

‘You came,’ you whispered, not clear on what to make of the situation. ‘Castiel said...he said that…’

Gadreel’s face fell as he sat on the edge of the bed. His hand reached out, curling around yours. You didn’t pull away, feeling the heat of his skin meld into yours, your heart doing a sappy romantic skip as you pulled your eyes up to meet his. ‘I was wrong. I shouldn’t have let it get this far.’

You frowned, tilting your head at him. ‘I don’t understand.’

He smiled, his thumb stroking over the back of your hand, sending tingles running up your spine. ‘I should have said something years ago. Ever since we were children, I have pulled away from you, ignored the connection between us - I did not think I was a suitable mate.’

‘Gadreel, I don’t understand,’ you repeated, letting your fingers lace through his without even thinking. ‘You never looked...you never said anything. I thought I was just your brother’s annoying friend.’

Gadreel gave an amused noise. ‘I suppose I perfected the act after so many years. When you presented, so close to Castiel, I assumed it would not be long before you found a mate. My mother even warned me away from you - mistakenly believing you were not good enough for me. It was entirely the other way around.’

Your eyes widened. ‘You want me?’

‘If you would have me, Y/N, I would gladly stand at your side for the rest of our lives.’ The notion was so damn romantic that it made your eyes water, prompting that sharp pain in the top of your nose when you’re trying not to let emotions through, like when you see a really cute or sad story. You didn’t want to cry, you didn’t want to accept the reality in front of you.

Had the heat driven you insane?

‘Sam said that the medication he gave you would relieve your symptoms,’ Gadreel turned your hand over with his, using his other fingers to trace a pattern on your palm that had you shuddered. ‘I realise this is all very fast, that we should have had ample time to discuss the future, but if we delay, you may succumb to the heat again, and I do not wish to see any harm come to you.’

‘Is this real?’ You didn’t even realise the words had left your mouth, your eyes on your hand as Gadreel kept moving his fingers over your sensitive skin.

‘Let me show you.’ His fingers moved, cupping your face, pulling you towards him. His lips met yours softly, and you whimpered against him, your body reacting in all the right ways as Gadreel’s mouth moved against yours sensually. With the softest of touches, his tongue probed against your mouth, licking into you, and a fire started in your belly, so different to the heat you had been going through. This feeling wasn’t entirely foreign, but this was the first time it had been inspired by the touch of an Alpha. When he broke away, you felt bereft and you sank your teeth into your bottom lip as you looked up at him with hazy eyes. ‘Is this okay?’ Gadreel’s tone was light, and you felt a genuine smile spread over your face.

‘More than okay.’

He didn’t seem to need more than that, his mouth descending on yours again. You melted against him, whining as your fingers curled in the fabric of his sweater, pulling him closer. His name left your lips as he broke away to kiss a path along your jaw, blunt teeth scraping over your skin as his hands tugged at your thin t-shirt.

‘Need to see you, little one,’ he grunted, pulling back to drag your shirt over your head. You complied, lamenting the loss of his skin against yours, practically jumping into his lap as soon as he’d tossed your shirt across the room. Between fumbled kisses and touches, you managed to pull his top off, your skin already covered in a thin layer of sweat. Gadreel’s large hands slid up over your ribs, around your back to pull you flush against him, your core grinding down against his cock as it strained against the fabric of his pants.

‘Gadreel, please…’ The mewl was low, and he practically growled, his teeth closing over your pulse point and biting gently. ‘Please…’

‘I’ve got you,’ he mumbled against your throat, leaning you backwards to let his fingers push underneath the waistband of your sleep shorts. ‘I will always have you.’ The promise was left on your skin as he curled his digits into you, finding you already slick and wanting. ‘My sweet Omega...Y/N, you are so wet for me.’

His voice rumbled through you and you whined as he slid one finger through your folds, dipping into your entrance lightly, before dragging back up to your clit. You barely felt like you could speak, or form coherent thoughts, as Gadreel rubbed small circles into your sensitive bundle of nerves, drawing tiny passionate noises from your lips. Within seconds, you were shuddering in his arms, crying out for him as he kept pushing you into the abyss.

‘That’s it,’ he soothed, withdrawing his hand and pushing your shorts down, leaving you naked and bare on his bed. You were still shaking at the come down from your climax, and Gadreel took advantage of that, standing to remove the rest of his clothing before crawling onto the bed next to you, not wanting to crowd you with his significantly larger form. ‘You do not have to do this, Y/N. If you wish to only sate the need, I am happy not to lay claim to you.’

Your eyes widened as you looked at him, an expression of incredulity spreading over your face. ‘You’re not serious.’

He chuckled. ‘I only wish make sure you are aware you have a choice.’

‘You,’ you muttered, slinging your leg over his wide hips. ‘I choose you.’ Gadreel’s back arched a little as you set yourself astride him, his thick length twitching against your pussy. ‘Always you,’ you affirmed, leaning down to press against his torso with yours, his mouth eagerly claiming yours, his hands running along your sides, down to your ass.

‘Need to be inside you, Y/N.’ He groaned, his fingers pulling your bottom up and you easily complied, rotating your hips to allow his cock to slip inside you. You were so wet for him; your body provided little to no resistance, although you whimpered a little as his generous girth stretched your walls, his cockhead hitting your cervix with enough pressure to make your body jerk in pleasure. ‘Is this okay?’

You nodded, too busy trying not to cry out to form words. Gadreel’s hands cupped your breasts, his thumbs flicking over your nipples as he gave an experimental thrust, enjoying the little cry you gave as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into you. His cock filled you in a way you’d never felt, and your walls clenched around him, making him groan deeply.

‘So...so...fuck, Gadreel -’ You cut off as he pulled you down, his mouth seizing one of your nipples to suck hard, and you wailed loudly.

‘I like hearing you curse,’ he grunted, releasing your breast and thrusting up hard into you. ‘Ride me, sweet Omega, want to see you come undone on my cock.’ His filthy words made you shudder, and you braced your hands on his toned stomach, rolling your hips above him, throwing your head back as you focused on the feel of him below you. ‘That’s it.’ Gadreel’s voice urged you on, letting you take control, using his body for your needs.

Your second orgasm spiralled warmly in the pit of your belly, and you whimpered, your limbs feeling like they were turning to jello as you kept moving, kept pushing yourself. Gadreel’s cock swelled and pulsed, and you knew he was struggling to hold back, the knot at the base of his length already thickening, catching as you pushed up and down on him.

‘I’m so close,’ you gasped, your fingers almost leaving bruises on his front as he held onto your thighs.

‘Let it go, Y/N,’ he urged and you obeyed, your orgasm bursting through your nervous system as your body twitched and spasmed around the Alpha underneath you, his knot locking him inside your slick channel as he pumped stream after stream of come into you. Gadreel cried out, more of a growl than anything, his hands pulling you close to allow him to lay claim to your body properly, his teeth closing over the dip where your collarbone met your throat. You gasped, feeling fuller than you’d ever felt in your life, like something had slotted into place inside you.

For a few moments, Gadreel sucked a dark bruise into your neck, barely breaking the skin. It wouldn’t scar, or mark permanently, but you’d feel it, feel the connection with him. Lying on top of him, his hands stroked a pattern across your back as you buried your face into his neck, listening to the sounds of his breathing, feeling his heartbeat against yours.

‘I wish I had not let you suffer so long,’ he whispered, and you turned your head, kissing his cheek.

‘You didn’t know. I never said anything either.’

Gadreel smiled a little, his hands still moving over your skin, almost as if he was mapping you. ‘This solves problems in the short term, Y/N. You are out of danger. But I still have a campaign to manage. There will be stories in the newspapers about us. You are aware of this?’

‘I’d given it some thought, I guess. But that was before...when I never thought you’d look at me.’ You blushed, and he shook his head.

‘I only ever looked at you, little one.’

Your blush deepened, and Gadreel shifted, his knot loosening a little, enough to allow him to pull your body off of him and into a more comfortable position for you both. ‘I think I love you. I think I always have,’ you whispered, fingers playing across his smooth chest. He smiled, kissing your forehead.

‘It is just as well, as I have always felt that way for you. You are the only woman who ever captivated me.’ He sighed, briefly glancing away. ‘I just did not want...I did not want to be an inadequate mate.’

You blinked at his admission, before shaking your head. ‘Never. You’d never be inadequate. This is only a mating, Gadreel. We don’t have to take it any further.’

He frowned. ‘There are traditions to be followed, Y/N. Ones that may possibly make my mother’s head explode. Which will give Castiel great enjoyment.’ You giggled, leaning up to kiss him as his hand took hold of yours, his eyes filled with an emotion you couldn’t identify. ‘With that being said, I am honour bound to ask your permission, Y/N. Would you consent to being my wife, as well as my Omega?’

You smile, warmth blossoming in your chest as you look up at your handsome Alpha, his strong hand holding yours firmly. ‘How could I refuse?’


End file.
